I need help
by coldneverbotheredme1
Summary: Anna's gone, and Elsa is in a massive amount of debt. In an attempt to earn more money, she steps over the line of right to wrong. Somehow, the word got out, and Elsa is being bullied for the mistake she is making that she can't do anything about. She needs help, and who better than the boy who is at the heart of the big group of bullies? Jelsa. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there, I haven't published a fanfiction before and I appreciate reviews! This is a Jelsa fanfic – please don't hate! I don't own any characters that I use in this story. Enjoy **

**Elsa's POV**

_Dear Anna_

_I am writing to say… I miss you. Ever since you've been gone, I haven't been doing so well. You know how I still have to pay the mortgage off the house? You got out of it! Lucky you. But the bank is demanding a little more each time they give me a note to say Pay IT OFF! I did some work in the supermarket after school to try an earn some money, but, oh my dear Anna, it wasn't nearly enough to pay off a 1000__th__ of the loan. And, Anna, I did something bad. Something really bad._

_And it got out. Everyone knows what I did and I'm getting hell for it. My friends… they left me. The ones who promised me that they would stay by my side? Well, they didn't. So here I am, alone in this world. You're the only one I can reach out to, but you never respond to my emails anymore._

_I miss you, Anna._

_Love from your big sister,_

_Elsa._

_Xxxxx_

Elsa sat back and examined her email for anything that wouldn't seem right. Not that her sister ever checked – Anna never replied to any of Elsa's emails anymore. Elsa liked to doubt she had even read them; the thought of her sister purposely ignoring her broke her heart.

It was pretty smashed up already.

Her parents just hadn't meant a lot to her. While Anna was the sporty one, Elsa was the bright one, but people only wanted to see an extremely fast runner, and not a fact filled mind for a girl. Her parents told her to stop embarrassing herself, and to be quiet. While they're deaths a few years back had been… somewhat shocking, Elsa hadn't felt a loss. She felt like some slimy parasite that was glued to her all this time had fallen away. She felt free.

It was when Anna left to T.R.O.L.L.S., a private school that trained sporty girls that Elsa knew she was going to suffer. She felt alone without her sister to be her best friend.

And now she had everyone at school against her.

In Elsa's desperation for money, she had gone one step too far. She dressed up in her shortest shorts, skimpiest top and highest heels she could find (along with her obsessive makeup) and sat on the side of the street. Elsa became a hooker.

And despite the fact she was suffering at school because of it, she refused to stop. She needed the money to save her house, and it was all she had left. She didn't have the time with school to get a proper job, despite her absolute brilliance, and being a hooker was easy.

So that was how she lived her life.

Elsa clicked send and returned to her bedroom and examined herself in the mirror. Her clothes revealed nothing of her skin except her face and hands. Her hair was tied back. She looked as least hooker-ish as possible. No one could be mean to her today, right?

She picked up her satchel and slung it over her shoulder and walked to school.

**Jack's POV**

"Oi, Jack, hurry up!" My friend Easter was yelling at me from the end of the street. "We're late enough as it is!"

"Leave the darn chick alone," Hiccup instructed me. "Oh, for God's sake, Easter, he isn't listening to either of us!"

I turned my head away from my friends and back to the girl I had cornered against a wall. "Rapunzel. I heard that you had a date over the summer. Why'd ya cheat on me?"

"Oh, Jackie, my darling," she whispered seductively, "you said we were taking a break. I was just messing about. It was nothing serious…" She leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in too and caressed her breasts as we kissed. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and walked away.

"North, god-dammit! I was getting back with my ex…"

"Which ex would this be, Jack?" North said sarcastically.

"The one who I haven't had sex with yet," I pouted and looked back at her. She was a trophy; a serious looker that kept playing hard to get when it came to sex.

"Jack, don't tell me that you're objectifying another girl…" Easter sighed.

"Too damned right I am," I told him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Jack, girls don't dig boys who do that. Girls are not just a sex item…"

"Hiccup, you know too right that that is not what we think as a group of boys."

He sighed. "Yes, but girls like to think that they're more than just a sex item. So stop, OK?"

I glared at him. "Some girls-" Suddenly I whipped my head around at North. "Can you put me down? I'm not going back." He put me down. "Like I was saying, some girls don't mind. I don't think Punzie does." I sniggered. "And neither does that hooker, either. You know, what's her name? Uhhh… Elsa!" I laughed. "What the hell is wrong with that whore, anyway? Come on, she can't mind about being objectified sexually. She gets people to pay her to do that!" I was in hysterics.

When we got to school we were already late. We stormed into the classroom and sat down in our usual seats at the back. The class was small as not many people had taken this subject: Psychology. There was me, of course, and Hiccup, Easter and North. Other than that there was Tooth, another one of my exs', Baby, her best friend, and prostitute Elsa, who sat away from everyone else, as usually, taking notes on almost everything the teacher said. Nerd.

**Elsa's POV**

The hot shot boys pushed their way into the classroom like they owned the place. As usual, they picked the seats at the back of the unnecessarily big classroom where they would chat and muck about. I sighed and continued to scribble down the key things that the teacher was lecturing us about.

There was a horrific** BANG** in the corridor and Mrs. Town put down the whiteboard pen. "Excuse me, class, but I will be just a few moments." She walked breezily out of the room and into the corridor, slamming the door behind her.

The boys immediately started uproar of talking and I scowled.

"What's with the face, Royal?"

My face reddened and I buried it within my folder. It was Jack, the extreme popular boy that most girls craved. Except me, of course; I spent my whole time avoiding him. He was at the heart of my teasing.

"Can I have a freebie, Elsa?" He giggled. I curled my toes in my shoes and clenched my teeth together. I was not going to cry.

Through the stands of my hair I looked at him. I saw how he sat; I saw how he slumped back in his chair and admired his kingdom and followers. And that was when I decided something.

I hated him. I hadn't really hated other people who had teased me, they were sheep that copied everyone else… but this was Jack, and he had started all of this, and I hated him.

I hate you, Jack Frost.

I hate you.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I haven't updated in ages, sorry! I logged on and saw the reviews a couple of days ago, and I was so happy! Thank you! To ****Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, don't worry; Elsa is definitely not going to fall for Jack while he's treating her like this! He is sure going to become a better person… maybe not in this chapter though…**

**I don't own the characters!**

**Elsa's POV**

"I hate life so fucking much!" I screamed into my pillow. "I hate everyone, I hate everyone!" I could feel my eyes empty themselves of the tears that they had been stacking up on. I screamed and screamed, and my mind was burning, but my pillow protected my words from the outer world. I was silent.

It took half an hour for me to calm myself down and finally when I got myself up I looked in the mirror, at my red, puffy eyes and my tear stained cheeks. I sighed.

"You _can _do this, Elsa," I told myself. "It seems bad now. But there's only one more year… and then you can leave this place forever." _And Jack, I added silently. _I hoped he would be out of the picture too.

I checked the phone to see two new answer phone messages. I clicked the button and went about making myself a sandwich while I listened to the messages.

"_Message, 1."_

"_Good afternoon, Elsa, it's me, Mrs. Town, your Psychology teacher. I managed to get hold of your number in the school records. This afternoon my only colleague in the Psychology department fell down and is in a severe coma. He was supposed to be helping myself in tutoring some of the students who aren't doing so well in this subject, but obviously, he cannot. These tutoring sessions are vital, and I have examined your classwork and it is extraordinary. If you would like, you could tutor some of these students for some money. Call me back if you are interested, or visit me in class. Thanks, bye."_

I licked the peanut butter off the knife, careful not to cut my tongue. A job? Better than my other one, obviously, but the pay would need to be good. I folded the slice of bread. I would ask Mrs. Town about it tomorrow. It suddenly occurred to me that if I took up this job then I would need to _talk _to _people_, people who were students at my school, and every single one of them knew about my career. Tutoring those people would be awkward, and not to mention downright humiliating. Maybe it wasn't such a good job, after all. I sighed.

"_Message, 2."_

"_Hey Elsa, it's me, Anna-"_

I screamed and scrambled over the table to the phone. I could hear the plate I was using smash on the floor; the dribbling of the water from the flower vase I had knocked over; my study notes fly into the air as I moved across the table. By the time I got to the phone, the message was over. I grabbed the phone and my fingers stuttered over each of the buttons, adrenaline pumping through me. I finally managed to replay the message, and I stood back in anticipation.

"_Message, 2."_

"_Hey Elsa, it's me, Anna, your sister. I'm sorry I haven't replied to your emails, but I'm busy. I am at an active school, after all. I won't be able to come home at Christmas, just saying. You probably won't hear from me for a while. So… yeah. See ya."_

By the time the message was over, my body was shaking. Anna wasn't coming home?

Of course, this was perfect. And of course, that was sarcastic. The one person who I needed the most couldn't be here! I picked up the phone and called the number back, but there was only her school's answerphone message voice.

I picked up my coat from its hanger and slipped it over my head. I was going out.

**Jack's Pov**

"I'm so bored," I whined. "Why can't we have some fun?"

"Because, Jack," North roared, "we're in detention!"

"If you wanted to have fun you shouldn't have been _fondling _Tooth whilst you were behind her in the queue." Hiccup added.

"So… remind me… what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Late homework."

"Swearing in class."

"Prank maybe gone too far…?"

"Prank!" I gasped. "That's it!" I smirked. "We should prank someone-"

"No, Mr. Frost, I know every trick in the book," Mr. Moon said from his desk. "There will be no pranking in this classroom. And if you are trying to keep secrets, you should keep your voice down."

"Yes Sir," I saluted him.

"Moony is right though," Easter said softly. Everyone leaned in to hear each other at such low levels of sound. "And there's not much to do here, anyway. We should spend this time planning the ultimate prank."

"Ok. Who's our victim?" I asked.

There was a moment of thinking, and then Hiccup said:

"Elsa Royal."

We all went silent. I could feel a grin widening on my cheeks. This was going to be good-

"Mr. Frost, please come here," Mr. Moon announced.

I was unsure if he had heard any of the conversation I had just had between my boys but I stood up slowly, and strode to where Mr. Moon perched at his desk.

"I have just received an email from Mrs. Town, Jack. I think we had better talk."

* * *

"What do you mean, you're failing at Psychology? I thought you were doing well at it!"

"I'm sorry, Mum, I wasn't, Ok?"

"No it's not Ok!" She snapped at me. "You've been lying to me! You tell me you were doing so well at school-"

"I-"

"-I knew I shouldn't have believed you! When your father hears about this-"

"Mum! Please!"

She looked at me. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Mum. I should have worked a little harder. But it's hard for me, you know! I'm all about fun."

"Jack, you can't carry on like this. You can't have fun with no work. It's unfair. There's a balance. If you have too much fun then your work will come crashing down. It's going to go quickly downhill from here, Jack, if you don't get your act together." She turned and walked away.

"You don't control me!" I shouted at her.

"Enough, Jack-"

"No! Why can't I control me own life! Everything is about _you_."

Mum whirled around. "Nothing is ever about me, Jack! I've given up so much for you! Your father left us because I gave him no time; I sacrificed it all for you. God, you're so selfish!"

"I can't stand to be with you for any longer!" I snapped at her. "I'm leaving!"

"Good riddance!" She shouted. I pivoted on my heel and strode towards the door, opened it; stepped through, then slammed it behind me.

"I hate you!" I shouted at her.

There was no reply.

I put my hood up and began walking down the street. It was dark and the streets were poorly lit; the lamps barely made the air around them glow, let alone the whole road. I walked on, despite the tiredness that was nagging at me. I would probably end up at North's or Hiccup's house, but currently I was just walking off the stress.

There was almost nobody on the street at the moment; just me. It was kind of nice to be alone for a moment.

**Elsa's Pov**

I had been walking for a long time now. It was dark and I could barely see a thing, but I made a guess that I had walked pretty much around the neighbourhood twice. In case you were wondering, no, I wasn't on my job shift.

As I turned the corner I saw a figure around at the other side of the road. I was aware of men who preyed on lonely women at night, and though I kept walking forward, I could feel the adrenaline begin to rush in my blood. As I neared the figure, I began to recognise him. And I knew he recognised me. As we walked past each other, he pushed me into the fence of the house we were walking by, and I fell into the flowerbed. I grazed my arm on the fence, and I could see a little blood there, but it wasn't anything serious. I felt… angry. And for the first time in forever … I was going to do something about it.

I pulled my hood down and stood up in the middle of the street.

"What's your problem?"

He whirled around. "What?"

"What's _your_ problem? Why do you hate me so much?" I snapped at him.

"What?" He repeated stupidly.

"I don't understand! What did I ever do to you? Why do you pick on me?"

He walked towards me. I took in a breath. His lips parted. "You're a prostitute-"

"How does that concern you?! How- _how _have you got _ANYTHING_ to do with _my _life?"

"You-"

"Save it, _Jack Frost_." I swung around and ran quickly back home. I felt impressed with myself for standing up to him. I replayed the memory of it while I walked up to my porch and fumbled for the key in my pocket. Damn, there was a lot of crap in there. I leaned against the door while I searched, only to fall into the house. The door was open. Panic ripped through me.

I definitely locked the door when I came out. Which meant someone was in my house. I glanced at the plant pot that sat on top of my emergency keys. It was knocked over, and no sign of the keys being there. I wondered if I should call the police, but I wanted to investigate for myself. I stepped into my house. Immediately I heard giggling upstairs. Slowly I walked towards the stairs, and stepped on a creaky floorboard. The giggling stopped.

"_I think she's here!"_

There was a flurry of footsteps and I heard the window open in an upstairs room and rustling as someone climbed through the window. I ran across the hall and leapt up the stairs and towards the side of the house that the noise was coming from. I wasn't sure which room it was coming from, but I chose to run into my bedroom and to the window.

I was too late.

From behind the glass, I watched as an unknown purple car revved up and drove away from its previously parked spot at the side of my house. Tears gathered in my eyes.

I walked away from the window and something caught my eye. There was a box on my bed, and a piece of paper. I walked over to it. My heart stopped when I saw that the box was filled with condoms, and with a shaky hand, I held the letter up to the light.

_Dear Elsa_

_It is a shame to see you like this. However, please use protection in your preferred lifestyle._

_Love Mummy + Daddy_

_Xxx_

No way. This was not happening.

Fear burned in the pit of my stomach, but so did anger. I was terrified, I was completely unsafe in my own home… but I was so going to get my own back.

**Things will get better for Elsa, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, thank you to ALL of the reviewers and readers! To the guest reviewer named Rush: your points are very true and Elsa's job did cost her a lot. You're right, Elsa should have left the house that had so many bad memories and gotten an apartment or something, but in my story this job was the first thing that came to her mind and though she will come to her senses, she hasn't quite at the moment. She's clever enough to use protection and nothing health wise has gone wrong so far. Also, it seems that she hasn't come across any serial killers…yet. Elsa has been doing this job for just under a year, in case you were wondering. Yes, it does appear that Jack has no respect for any woman, but all of his motivations and reasons will be revealed later.**

**I will probably be updating once or twice a week, depending on when my exams are. **

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Jack's Pov**

I woke up on the sofa of Easter's house cold and tired. I may as well have not slept at all.

When I finally found the energy to get up I find my way to the table.

"Ah, Jack Frost!" Easter's dad called to me. "How are you, my boy?"

"I'm alright thanks," I yawned. "How about you?"

"Well, the day has started, and I have the rest of it to go. I am optimistic!" He chuckled.

"I can see where Easter gets all his hope from," I smiled.

"Ah, yes, Bunny. He left early this morning. He asked you to meet him at the café by your school. What's it called…? _Jamie's_? Is that it?"

"It sure is. Thank you," I said, and I grabbed my jumper and left the house.

I recalled the meeting with Elsa Royal last night, who was probably on the way back from her work. She completely rewrote what I thought about her. She had more guts than I thought.

As I was walking, I heard my phone ring. I squeezed it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Jack Frost."

"_Mr. Frost. I am so sorry to say… do you think you can make it to the hospital? It's about your mother."_

"What's happened?"

"…_Just come quickly, Mr. Frost. The Frozen Hospital? Can you make it?"_

"Sure, sure… I'm on my way." I hung up and began to jog towards the hospital, which unfortunately was on the other side of town.

When I got to the hospital, I was let in straight away by the reception and lead down many hallways and through wards. Finally, the nurse opened a door for me and I looked inside.

It was bright white, but not in the beautiful, sparkling way that snow is. It was burning, blinding, and accusing white. In the middle of the room there was a bed. And, peeking out from under the cream blanket was a head with a halo of brown hair around it.

"Mum?" I asked loudly.

There was a sigh and then in a breath of air: "Jack."

"What's happened to her?" I asked the nurse.

"Your mother fell down the stairs, Mr. Frost," she said. "She has broken an arm, a couple of ribs and her neck."

"That much from just one fall?" I gasped.

"Yes Mr. Frost, it is a bit of a question. But your mother was extremely lucky: it was only the bone and not the nerve in her neck that was broken, otherwise she would be paralysed. I think you should go and talk to her."

I nodded and slid quickly towards my mum. She looked pretty battered, and there was a feeling of guilt that I had just left her. Maybe if I had stayed, then she wouldn't have fallen? It didn't seem to fit together but at the same time it did. Maybe they were both linked?

"Mum?"

"Jack?" She whispered.

And then for the first time in forever, I felt something flip my stomach. I felt drained, and useless, and stupid.

I felt guilt.

For everything I had said to her, my mother. I had been so horrible to her for the last few years, and even after the wicked things I had screamed at her last night she still loved me.

"I'm here mum." I mumbled and gently picked up her hand from the arm that wasn't broken, and squeezed it gently.

"Jack …"

"I'm sorry, mum."

She was half asleep, I could see, and I doubted she would even remember this when she woke up.

"I'm…" I paused and sighed.

"You're what, Jack?" I imagined her asking me this, looking at me questioningly. But she merely fluttered her eyes a little more and just whispered her most apparent, favourite word: "Jack."

**Elsa's Pov**

It had been two weeks since I had last gone to work. I needed money, I had decided, when I opened my fridge to see only the pale blue frost at the back and then to see a lonely pound coin in my purse. I scraped the last bit of peanut butter out of the tub and spread it as well as I could onto the second to last slice of stale bread. There was none left on the knife to lick clean afterwards. As I wrapped up the sandwich and put it in my bag, I decided that I would talk to Mrs. Town about the job offer.

Since I didn't have to spend time on breakfast, I got to school early. When I got to Mrs. Town's room, I was about to knock on the door when I saw through the window her talking to somebody else. I stood to the side of the door so that they couldn't see me eavesdropping. The door was thick and I could only just make out the word _'tutoring'_. Someone's voice was raised slightly. _"Surely there's someone else… __**anyone**__." _A few minutes later no one other than Jack Frost stormed out of the classroom. When he saw me he gave me a glare before shouldering past.

I carefully pushed Mrs. Town's door open and walked slowly in. "Mrs. Town?" I said.

She looked up at me. "Ah, yes, hello, Elsa." She closed her book. It was green and I noticed the title _Bullies or Bullied? _from where I was standing. "Are you here about the tutoring job?" Before I could say anything she continued: "Please say you can because I've booked you up already with students this term."

"Oh…"

She handed me a piece of paper, which I took and examined. There were only three names, two printed in a thick, bold, black font: _Hans South _and _Kristoff __Bjorgman_. The last name was written in scribbly blue ink (that I could barely read) and I noticed it was still wet. I glanced at Mrs. Town's desk to see the pen lying untidily there with the lid off. She had only just written the name, which meant…

I managed to make out what it said this time, but only because I knew what it was supposed to say.

_Jack Frost._

Trying not to choke I mumbled as politely as I could, "Will I get paid?" I realized how rude that must have sounded so I started to fluster: "I mean-Will–No-"

Mrs. Town ignored my stuttering and said, "Yes, each session will earn you £45."

Well, that was a pretty good pay, for one hour sessions of tutoring. "Are you sure I will be alright?"

"Well the first two are fine, as they are new students who are going to start here next week, and you will only have to tutor them for the rest of the term. They already took psychology, and I have seen their grades and they are extremely good, but I am aware of the fact that they won't have studied the exact same things as us, so I would like you to just revise with them what we have already done so they have caught up by next term. Jack Frost is the only one you will be tutoring for the reason that he has fallen behind, which he has. I believe he is in your class?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Well, there you go. You will be tutoring Jack Frost."

* * *

It seemed that I wasn't going to be working my previous job shifts this school term: if I did, I'd have absolutely no time to actually have _me _time, whether it be studying, sleeping or watching T.V. I got through the school week manageably, avoiding Jack and his gang while I plotted my revenge. Friday after school I decided to not go home but instead to the ice skating rink. I expected it to be empty, but unfortunately it was filled with people, mainly students. I stood at the side of the road, waiting for a taxi. I was about to step forward to go up to one when someone grabbed my hand.

"Elsa?"

I turned around to see a boy around my age, with auburn hair and big eyes. "Elsa Royal?" I recognized his voice but I just couldn't put my finger on where I knew him from.

I pulled my hand away. "That's me," I said stiffly to this stranger.

"I thought so. You and your sister have something similar about you," he said. "Plus you have the same surname."

"You know my sister?" I gasped. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry… Hans. Hans South," he said. "I am dating your sister, Anna. My old school was right next to hers. We've been dating for a week now," he added.

I felt mad that this random person knew more about my little sister than I did. I smiled though, and said, "That's nice. How long have you known each other for?"

He shrugged. "A week? Maybe a few days more."

"What?!" I almost shouted. "You've known each other for little over a week?!" I took a step back. "What is Anna doing?"

"Dating me, of course," Hans said, as though it was the most creative answer in the world.

I glared at him, before turning to walk away. "I don't think I like you. And I'll be talking to Anna about this," I added.

"You do that," he snapped back at me. "It's not like she's going to listen. She doesn't even bother to read your emails, after all," he snickered.

I flung myself around, angry. "How… What do you mean? She says she's busy…"

He chuckled. "Yeah, busy," he said sarcastically. I glared at him. "Busy having sex with me," he giggled.

I slapped him right across his stupid face at that. There was no thought to it, it just… happened.

He slowly recovered from my attack and looked at me. "You bitch," he seethed, and with all his force he shoved me, further out from the pavement, and out into the road.

And I was still stumbling.

I couldn't control my balance. I was either going to fall over into the middle of the road or keep stumbling into it. Either way, the chances of me not getting hit by a car were now very slim.

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me away from the road, and back onto the pavement.

"Look where you're going, you idiot," Jack Frost's voice hissed in my ear, before I saw a flash of silvery white hair and his back as he walked away.

**Jack's Pov**

Why I had saved Elsa Royal, I didn't know, but there was something about that Hans that I didn't like, so much that I saved his victim. After I grabbed a coffee, I made my way back to Easter's house and I found the door wide open when I got there. I walked in and found Easter with Hiccup, North and …_Hans_. And a bunch of that git's friends, too.

My friends seemed to be a little on the tipsy side, whereas Hans and his friends were perfectly sober, for some reason.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, hi Jack!" Easter giggled. "Come and sit down with ussssssss, please," he patted the seat beside him.

"It's alright thanks," I said bitterly. "I think I am better company alone than with some people in this room." It was subtle enough for my drunken friends to not pick up on what I was trying to say, but I caught Hans' gaze. We stared at each other for a few seconds until I looked away, angry.

"Come on, Jack," North chortled. "Hans isssssss… Hans is telling usssss about a funny story. 'Bout that Elsa girl," he added.

I sighed and sat down.

"Anyway, Rapunzel and I had just finished writing the note when we heard Elsa walking downstairs." He said. "We freaked out so badly, and I decided that the only way out was the window, so we climbed out and slid down the pipes and jumped into her car." Hans finished.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I fumed.

"We played a prank on Elsa Royal," Hans said. "Hiccup was telling me that a few days ago you were deciding to prank her, and I was," he smiled wickedly, "_inspired_." He held up a ring. I looked closer to see that there were keys dangling from it. "Elsa's spare keys that Rapunzel and I found. Elsa has no control over when we go to her house or not. It's ours for the taking!"

"You're so clever, Hans," Hiccup hiccupped.

"And that's not all, my dear friends," Hans grinned. "I have a plan for tonight! We're going to go over there and prank that stupid girl beyond her wits." He pulled something else out of his pocket. I hissed when I saw it.

At this point I was seething. Who did this Hans think he was? He just swaggers round, thinking he owns the place. Well, I was sure going to put that right.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Hans grinned. "Why are you so bothered, Jack? After all, isn't she a just a stupid prostitute?"

I flung myself around and stormed out of the house, making a big effort to slam the door behind me in hope that Easter's parents would wake from their hibernation and go downstairs and beat up everyone in the living room. I couldn't believe this Hans! I would beat him up myself if I had to.

But suddenly it came to mind: if I beat him up would not be satisfactory enough to him. However, if someone he was trying to destroy beat him up… that could bring him to his knees. He would be so embarrassed! It was so clever; I couldn't believe that I had actually thought of something like that. But the only problem was that I would have to team up with the victim.

I didn't care. I slowly made my way over to Elsa Royal's house, and I gave myself enough courage to go and knock on the door.

I could have sworn I was hearing sobbing from inside, and when the door opened Elsa had red eyes and a tear stained face.

But she bravely composed herself and managed to mumble out sourly, "What do you want, Jack Frost?"

And I said, "Hans is coming, and he's got a knife. You have to let me in and I'll help you avoid him, but if you don't he might kill you."

She took a few moments to take this in before breathing, "Why should I trust you, Jack Frost?"

It took me a few minutes to process a decent answer to say to this girl who I had broken and crushed year in, year out. But there was definitely something I could say to her.

"Because I saved your life."

**Things may seem a little rushed at the end! Jack's first and second connection to Elsa in this chapter… the start of his redemption… :D !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Many apologies for being slightly late on the update! I have so many excuses I could say but they aren't really any reason to not have updated, though this chapter is quite long. A bit of language and violence in this chapter as well, but having rated this story M I think that covers it.**

**Also, thank you for your many lovely reviews, all of them! All of you are awesome. I see guest reviewer Rush is back – hello again! - and once again, all of your points are valid. It is frustrating that Elsa hasn't come to her senses, I know, but if she hadn't I would have no fanfiction to write about it! Your points kind of inspired me in this story. And it does seem a lot like a kind of story from the 80's or 90's!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Elsa's Pov**

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

Jack Frost was currently in my house, searching through my kitchen drawers for something. I still wasn't too sure about letting him in and everything, but… I didn't really know what else to do. If Hans was really coming after me, I knew I couldn't defend myself very well. Maybe I should take Karate classes or something? That would just add to the debt I was in though.

"Nothing, at the moment. Just stay out of the way," he hissed at me.

"You can't talk to me like that after I've let you into _my _house," I snapped at him.

He didn't even look up at me. "Well, sorry Your Majesty. Now please go and find me some God damn string!" He shouted, and kicked the drawer he was searching through.

"What's the magic word?" I asked him.

"I don't have time for this, Elsa," he said to me, actually addressing me with my first name for once. "I'm here to help you-"

"I didn't ask for your help," I reminded him. "You offered it to me."

"And you took it," he said. "So now we are in this together to get rid of Hans. After that, feel free to never talk to me again, and you can continue with your life of prostitution and me continuing hating you, but currently we have to work together."

I was taken aback by this. _What if I didn't want to continue with you hating me? _But I decided it wasn't something to debate about now.

"Now, Royal, get me some string." He narrowed his eyes. "_Please._"

I sighed and gave in. "Don't think I'm going to do as you say after this, Jack Frost," I said as I walked up the stairs.

"But of course," he muttered, "I'd have to pay you to do that."

I held in my annoyance and clenched my fists. God, he was such a twat. My job wasn't ideal but it was _my _choice. My life was nothing to do with him, God damn!

I knew I needed his help though. I knew that he knew what to do, and I was sure that many of these things that he was planning for Hans, he had probably planned for me.

I opened the drawer in the spare room of things that I thought I would never have to use and picked out the ball of string.

Suddenly a memory came back to me.

"_Elsa, if you ever need this…" My uncle handed me the device and I didn't take it._

"_Patrick! That's not the kind of thing you give to a little girl!" My aunt hissed and tried to take it out of his hands._

I reached to the back of the drawer and let my fingers brush against the box.

"_I'm 14, Aunt Sarah," I reminded her. I turned back to my uncle. "Why would I ever need it?"_

I pulled the box to the front of the drawer and opened it.

"_Maybe, one day, you could need help, Elsie. I think you should take it."_

Never in my life had I dreamed of using this. But I did need help.

* * *

I threw the ball string at Jack Frost from the staircase and it whacked him in the back of the head. I covered my mouth with my hand as I giggled.

He turned around and saw me and I could have sworn he smiled, so faintly you could barely see it. He picked up the bundle of string and used a kitchen knife to cut it.

"Sorry-" _Sorry about the lack of equipment_, I was about to say, but I had no need to apologise to Jack Frost. He'd probably find a way to mock me if I had said it anyway.

"So what are we planning?" I asked him as I walked down the stairs, turning the light off as I went so as not to waste electricity. Jack had complained earlier, but if I wanted every light in the house off (except for the one in the hall), then I would keep them off.

"_I_," he emphasised, "am going to set up a trip on the door. It's going to be attached to this-" he lifted up Anna's old bell that she had left behind and I had kept as an ornament-"so that we know when they come in. They'll lose the element of surprise, if nothing else."

I sighed. "And then what?" I asked him impatiently.

"You're going to take on Hans." He said simply.

I was shocked. "You want me to take on Hans by myself?! How am I supposed to do that?! I can barely chop the onions without feeling guilty, let alone fight someone."

"But the onions never did anything to you, did they?" He pointed out.

"Jack Frost-"

"Listen, Royal," he interrupted me, "the only way for Hans to leave you alone is for _you _to fight him. That's how it works. He thinks he's better than you, so he will mentally fall when he is beaten by you."

"Maybe I should try that on you," I mumbled quietly. I didn't know if he had heard.

It took Jack around ten minutes to rig up the trip wire and the bell. After that, he handed me my kitchen knife, probably the same one he used to cut the string.

My heart was racing. There was so little time and Jack Frost, the bully, was expecting me, the prostitute to take on Hans – the… _sociopath? _I myself had no idea if he was a sociopath or not, but it seemed reasonable. He was an extremely unpleasant person.

Jack Frost had completely fooled me into thinking we were going to set up traps around the house for Hans and his friends to fall into. I was wrong. The trip wire was the only thing that could make Hans fall without myself or Jack Frost doing anything, and after that, we had to fight. Or I did, as Jack was determined to make me fight alone. I was screwed.

"Jack Frost, I don't think it's such a good idea to make me fight alone. I think this is all going to fail if I do, you know."

Jack was showing me now a few techniques with a knife.

"Its fine, you will be alright," he said stiffly.

I shook my head. "I don't want to stab anyone, Jack Frost. I get that Hans is going to hurt me but surely I could just leave for tonight and then come back later? Or maybe you could-"

"Royal, he will just keep coming back until he gets what he wants. This is as good a chance as any, so you have to fight him!"

"Why are you helping me, anyway?" I asked him. He glared at me, and was about to open his mouth when we heard the front door open, the wire ping, the bell ring, and Hans mutter, "Damn this!"

"Are you ready?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"No." I mumbled back, but he wasn't there. He wasn't even in the room. I heard the creak in the corridor and realised he must be already by the stairs, and I followed him out.

"My traps will deal with his friends. It's just Hans you have to deal with." He reassured me.

I wasn't moving.

"Go on, Royal!" He hissed.

I stood up and walked along the dark corridor until I was visible from the hall, where the only light was.

"Ah, Elsa Royal," Hans said. "Do come down here. I have a…" he turned to his friends and they laughed, "…a _surprise _for you."

I looked at him with as little fear as possible, but the truth was I was terrified.

"Would that be a knife?" I asked him shakily.

He glared. "I see Jack Frost stopped by then. Where is he?"

"He left," I lied. "I'm alone."

"_Lie better, stupid_," Jack whispered, barely audible, from his position behind the wall.

"But he's coming back later," I stuttered. "He's gonna… help me."

"It will be too late for that," Hans laughed. "Come on Elsa, come down stairs," he called.

I knew I was going to have to at some point, so I walked slowly down the stairs and stopped.

"Get her boys," Hans smiled, gesturing for his two friends to get me.

One stepped forward and the classic step-into-the-obvious-loop-of-rope/string trap commenced. The guy was hanging from his foot in mere seconds. I never knew how this trapped had worked. And damn, that was some pretty strong string.

The second guy advanced towards me further before a swinging baseball bat fell from the ceiling, terrifying the life out of me as it smacked him in the face. "What the fuck, Jack?" I hissed inaudibly under my breath. How did I not even see that on the ceiling?! That boy was sneaky.

But Jack Frost was right, now I only had Hans to deal with.

"You idiots!" He roared, and he lunged for me. I ducked out of the way, dropping the knife in my hand at the bottom of the stairs and jumped away.

"Don't be awkward Elsa." Hans told me, as I threw myself into the kitchen and hid in the darkness. I didn't know what Jack Frost had been thinking. There was no way I could do this.

I knew Hans had seen where I had gone, so I slowly slipped back into the hall through the other kitchen door. I was making my way towards the stairs to go and find Jack - I was in no way able to do this! – when Hans said, "Co-operate Elsa." He had his knife back, as he prepared to throw it at me! But, as he threw it he knocked into his friend who was dangling from the ceiling, and his angle aimed from me, up to the light on the ceiling. It hit the wire and there was an explosion of beautiful sparks as the light fell down… on top of me.

**Jack's Pov**

I heard Royal's cry and decided that my idea was stupid: she was nowhere near ready to take on Hans! What the hell was I thinking?!

But I had to fix this now. Yes, that sounds nothing like me – I'm Jack, the meddler; the slacker… the Elsa Royal hater. But I did need to change that, and now I could start. I was going to help Elsa.

I stood up so that they could see me from the hall. Except they couldn't: the light was out, and it was Pitch Black with only the slight glow of the moonlight that shone through the door.

I began walking down the stairs. Beside me, Elsa Royal was scrambling up. "You're the stupid one," she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, my foot scraped something metal. I felt around with my hand, and luckily I didn't cut my hand on the knife that Elsa Royal must have dropped.

I just about made out Hans' figure, standing up slowly on the other side of the room.

"Jack Frost," he coughed. "So you're helping your prostitute?" He snickered, rocking his weight on each foot. "What, did she…" he did his catch phrase pause for effect, "… offer you a percentage of her earnings?"

"Enough, Hans," I said. "This is between us."

"We barely know each other, Jack," Hans said. "What have you got against me?"

"What have you got against Elsa Royal?" I snapped. "I am just helping her get back at an extremely unpleasant person."

"Enough talking," Hans hissed. "Let's deal with this now!"

He stepped forwards towards me, and I stepped towards him. I threw a punch at him, and it landed on his cheek. He lashed out at me with his punch next, and it smacked me in the stomach. It took me a few seconds to recover, and Hans advanced on me, knife at the ready. He brought it down to me and I quickly brought my knife up, like in a sword fight, and it smashed into Hans' knife with a loud clink, and I quickly crawled away.

"Just like your prostitute," Hans said. "A coward…" I stepped to the side, and he mirrored me. "A pathetic…"

"Shut up, Hans," I shouted. I was about to jump forwards onto him when something grabbed my legs. I couldn't move, and when I looked down I saw the guy who must have been hit by the baseball bat.

"Get off me," I hissed, and attempted to take a step forwards but stumbled to the ground.

"Well then, Jack, I suppose this makes me the winner," Hans snickered. He stood over me. There was no way I was getting out. "Anything you want to say?" He asked me the cliché killer phrase.

I spat at the ground. "I always wanted to do that after a fight," I stated. Hans gave me a look of disgust, before bringing his knife down into my shoulder.

I couldn't hold back my shout of absolute agony and pain, but made no attempt to wriggle away; I knew it would only make it worse. I held back a cry of shock as Hans pulled the knife out of the burning pain in my shoulder and brought it down again. All I could think was _Monster, monster. _Who would do this to another human being? Then I thought of what I had done to Elsa Royal, about everything that I had put her through. And all this while, Hans was stabbing into my shoulder, and I was hurting, burning, and so bad. I thought it would never stop, never ever, ever, but then:

"Get the fuck out of my house."

**Elsa's Pov**

My finger did not tremble at the trigger, and I was no longer shaking. The gun in my hand was what I needed, right at this very moment. I pointed it at Hans as he crouched over Jack Frost's crying body.

"Now," I hissed. "Or I will shoot you dead."

Hans stood up. I changed my aim to the rope that held Hans' dangling friend from the ceiling. I pulled the trigger.

The bang was loud, and I missed by a few centimetres. Not disheartened, I attempted again, and it hit the rope. The man fell to the floor. "You too!" I snapped. "And you!" I pointed the gun at the man sitting at Jack's feet. "Get out of my house, you bastards!"

Never had I felt so much rage.

They stood there, like idiots, and I screamed, "NOW!"

The two men rushed to the door, and Hans walked angrily out. I ran down the stairs and to the door and saw them get into a car and drive away. I ran back to Jack Frost and crouched down.

I saw the blood pouring from his shoulder and the cries of pain. "Oh God," I whispered. "Jack Frost, hold on a second." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Calling the authorities meant my job might be uncovered, but there was a boy who could bleed to death in my very house. I called 999 and called an ambulance to the house. I knew they would be here very soon but I couldn't leave Jack Frost. I returned to his side again and took in his cries of agony.

"Jack Frost, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do," I whispered.

He looked at me with… _pity_, as though I was the wounded one, and said, "Why do you always call me Jack Frost?"

"The same reason you call me Elsa Royal," I mumbled.

"It was Hans," he choked, blood around his lips. "It was Hans who told me, Elsa. I didn't remember him at first, but his voice… it was him."

I nodded. "He knows because… He was the first one, Jack. The first on the long list who paid me for…" I sighed. "Me."

"I'm not going to die, Elsa Royal," Jack Frost told me. "You don't have to tell me all your secrets." I lowered my head, embarrassed. "But I promise," he added, "this one I will keep."

I smiled faintly. He whimpered in pain again. I covered my mouth, not sure on what to say or do. After a few seconds, I said:

"Are we going to hate each other after this?"

He looked at me, with his shiny blue eyes, and said, "I don't know, Elsa. I just don't know."

I heard the ambulances pull up and the men with a stretcher come in. I didn't know why, but I wanted to cry. My eyes were becoming watery as I watched Jack Frost get lifted onto the stretcher and carried away. I didn't want him to remain hurt, but I didn't want to lose this… alliance, maybe even a _friendship_ that we had had tonight.

Suddenly I thought of something. I ran to Jack's stretcher. "Jack! Was what I did good enough for Hans?" I shuddered. "You know, to... leave me alone?"

Jack fluttered his eyelids. "No."

I had more to ask him but I felt my arm be grabbed and I was pulled away.

I turned to see a policeman and his colleagues all standing behind him.

"Now Miss, care to explain what the bloody hell was going on?" He asked.

I saw the police already in my house and looking around, forensics taking pictures.

God damn! I was so getting a new lock.

**I have never been involved in a knife fight before, so trying to figure out what was going to happen and then find a way to write it was a bit of a challenge. Elsa has some explaining to do, and Jack thinks Hans might be back. Thanks for reading! I will try and update this week again!**

* * *

**Hello you wonderful readers, I'm not sure if you will see my _new _update down here. I am in the middle of writing you guys another chapter and I know I am extremely late for the update, and I really suck at deadlines. Anyway, I'm going to Paris tomorrow for a week and there will be no internet for me to write you a new chapter, and I will still need some time after that to continue with the next update. I feel bad for not getting something for you guys sooner, but I'd rather give something worth the wait rather than a not very thought through piece of words strung together. Sorry for the wait again guys! I really do hope its worth it. Thanks for sticking with my story!**

**coldneverbotheredme1**


End file.
